Cable Vol 1 3
, you learn to like food less for the taste and more for survival. | Speaker = Cable | StoryTitle1 = Twenty Questions | Synopsis1 = At the bottom of the ocean, Cable and Kane are stuck in darkness inside the old Graymalkin core. The electronics are not working and they are stuck for the time being. Kane feels that this is a bad way to die for two people who have lived through so much in the past. Cable reaches behind a panel and messes with some wiring and then turns around holding some beer cans. They pop them open and decide to drink the time away. Kane decides to ask Cable about his past. Meanwhile, at Cable's safehouse in the Swiss Alps, G.W. Bridge breaks into the cabin. He runs past some lasers and guns that are the cabin's defense system. He finally reaches a panel that has registered him as the intruder and welcomes him to the cabin. G.W. says that he is getting too old for this kind of thing. In Sarajevo, a man walks home with some groceries. He walks down some stairs in his house and is greeted by a laser beam shot across his nose. He falls back and finds out the shooter is Sinsear. Sinsear says that he has finally found Weasel and that he will tell him where Deadpool is located. Weasel says that Deadpool is out looking for his old pal, Vanessa Carlysle. Sinsear then says that he is looking for "the other" actually and that Deadpool is a means to an end. In the time-displacement core, Kane asks Cable about how Stryfe and he are clones of each other. Cable responds that he did not know and that Stryfe always had his mask on. He also tells Kane of the Askani and how Stryfe must be the original Nathan Summers and he must be the clone since Stryfe is more powerful. He gets angry after talking about how Stryfe tried to kill Jean Grey and Scott Summers and he crushes a beer can in anger. G.W. asks the Professor about Graymalkin since he thought that it exploded when SHIELD went to check it out. Professor says that Graymalkin was not destroyed but much of it was dropped into the ocean and the rest was cloaked in orbit around the Earth. G.W. says that he has left SHIELD and it doesn't matter anyway since Cable is dead. The Professor asks why he thinks Cable is dead and they both try to figure out if he is still alive. The Professor says that if they wait around long enough then they will try to find out. In Sarajevo, Sinsear is attacked by some mercenaries. They think they have him beaten and discuss that they think he is after Tolliver's will. Sinsear attacks back and says that they may just live if they tell him about Tolliver. At the bottom of the ocean, Cable and Kane discuss how they have had good lives and beer cans litter the floor. Cable stands up and asks if Kane is ready to go and the power comes back on. Cable says that he tapped into the core batteries when he got the beer and that it took time for them to charge up. He also says that since the Professor is not on-line on Graymalkin it must mean that it has been jettisoned to Earth and therefore they can bodyslide anywhere on the planet only. They go to his safehouse in the Alps and meet G.W. there. Cable puts a gun to him and asks why he should let G.W. live. G.W. responds that he knows where X-Force is located. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * , * , * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}